


Origin Story

by Luckyfishy



Series: FitZSimmons Smutarama [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy
Summary: A one shot flashback to how Fitz and Simmons started exploring the Dom/Sub dynamics of their relationship.  Based on an early comment/request on the first story in this series. Thanks for the suggestion! Hope you enjoy!





	Origin Story

Preamble: 

Jemma and Fitz didn’t have what you might call a “normal” relationship … Between various enemy threats or unseen forces driving them apart, they hadn’t really even had a passing acquaintance with “normal.” 

Maybe that’s why they were both cautious, tentative at the beginning. Enjoying each other tenderly with soft, exploratory touches. Each motion separated by heavy pauses filled with questions. Like this? Like that? Slower? Harder? Each answered with moans, sighs, and pants and building towards their inevitable peak - when they both cry out and fall apart in each others arms. Slowly they learn each other, every square inch of skin, how it reacts, what kind of touches draw the best moans, which ones cause a gasp, which elicit the other’s name.

They put together the puzzle pieces of each other and their new relationship. Until they each started feeling more certain, more assured of how to drive the other crazy. How to take them over the cliff and make them fall apart. Until their genius extends to the workings of each other bodies. And then they start to play, to allow each other the space for some humor, some teasing, some play ... within their complicated lives and especially in the bedroom. 

It’s right around then when they finally start exploring the inner depths of each others wants and needs. It’s Jemma who brings it up first, because of course it is … 

…

Fitz is gently running his nose up the length of Jemma’s neck as she arches her body into his with need. He kisses at her jaw line and grinds his hips into her as her legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer, urging him on. They are both fully clothed and enjoying teasing each other, drawing out their arousal. 

Fitz nips at Jemma’s ear and growls gently, “I can’t stop thinking about you Jem, its constant…” his lips travel across her chin to her other ear lobe and he continues, “I think about your lips, your body, I think about how you feel under me …”

She gasps at how hot his words are making her and digs her nails into his back. “Tell me Fitz, tell me everything … ahhh … what is your deepest darkest fantasy?” His entire body stills and tenses. That was not the reaction that she was expecting and her brow furrows as his head stays buried in her neck. 

Fitz is panicked for a moment, could he tell her? Could he really let her into the darkest places that he keeps locked away? What if he scares her? Disgusts her? He only wants her, nothing else matters. He has no idea what to say.

Jemma can feel his fear, but she isn’t sure what she said to make him withdraw from her so suddenly. She scrambles to find the way to bring him back to the moment. She places a gentle hand on his cheek and moves his head up to stare into his eyes, she asks, “How about I tell you mine? Maybe you can help me out hmmm?” There is a devilish glint in her eyes. 

He turns his head to kiss her palm and every part of him melts back into the moment. “Yes, my Jemma, tell me, tell me everything.” She moans as his teeth graze her wrist but really it’s the “my Jemma,” that glimpse of glorious possessiveness that shoots wet heat between her legs. 

She starts tentatively, giving a little and then waiting to see if she freaks him out. “I think about you all the time too…” as she speaks she pushes him back so that they are sitting up, facing each other on the bed, legs tucked underneath them. 

“I think about the way you run your stubble across my skin.” She raises a hand to smooth over the short prickly hairs on his jaw and he takes the opportunity to kiss her palm again. “I think about how good you feel inside me …” He groans at that and she licks her lips ... getting bolder. 

“I think about the sexy things you say when we are together, I fucking love it when you call me yours.” She sighs and he raises an eyebrow at that, she rarely swears but it’s hot as hell and he is surprised that she likes his possessive side. He raises a hand to run his thumb over her chewed bottom lip.

“Well those don’t sound deep or dark Dr. Simmons …” He teases with a smirk.

She chews the inside of her cheek, pensive and a bit nervous to really let him in. She loves him so much, he is enough, he is everything but she hasn’t really opened up every part of herself to him ... yet.

“Hmmm, well fine then. Let’s go deep and dark,” she smiles shyly. “Ummm sometimes I think about you taking control …” His eyes go wide but he doesn’t recoil, so she closes her eyes and goes on… “Pinning my hands above my head, holding my wrists as you fuck me … hard… and tell me I’m yours over and over again…” Her breath hitches and she opens her eyes, blown with lust, and waits eagerly to see his reaction. 

He is totally silent, dumbstruck. Everyone always said they could read each other’s minds … could they really be this “meant to be?” Could they really fit so perfectly? For a second he fears that somehow she knows about his … proclivities ... and is trying to cater to him. But she is clearly turned on and hoping that he is too. He has to do something, he can’t let her start to doubt her openness or regret it, the blush is already creeping in to her cheeks as she waits. So he lets himself go to that dark place of his mind, lets it take over. 

He moves quickly, the hand at her lips move behind her head to grip her neck, hard. And her gasp of surprise is absolutely delicious. He sits up and pulls her up at the same time, pressing his body against hers. His free hand moves one of her arms behind her back and she instinctively brings the other behind her to join it. He crosses them behind her and holds them tight at her wrists against her lower back. 

Her eyes go wide now, at first with shock and then with lust. Her breathing is heavy and her chest rises and presses against his. His lips move over hers just barely touching … and then he says something that makes her melt with need. 

“Jemma … give me a safeword.” His voice is raw and strong, self assured and maybe even a bit cocky … and totally different than she has ever heard before. She is stunned. Is he putting this on for her or is this him too? Oh gaaahhhd, let this be good for him too. 

He grips her wrists a bit tighter and all but growls at her, “Safeword … now.”

She moans at how dominant he sounds and tries desperately to search for a word but every last one of them is gone. He chuckles at her reaction, inside he is giddy, he can see that this is exactly what she wants, what she needs. And he cannot get over how fucking lucky he is - she is truly and literally perfect. 

He offers to help, “This one time, I will provide the safeword. For tonight, we’ll use … hmmm … pineapple. Yes?”

She smiles at his choice, it’s perfect, silly and easy to remember. “Yes, sir.” She gasps as she feels his dick twitch when she calls him “sir” .. ooh yes she can work with this …. 

That “sir” totally knocked the breath out of him … fuck, at this rate, he was going to blow without even touching her. Slow down Fitz, he tells himself - it’s merely everything you have ever wanted, no big deal, you can do this. He retains his composure on the outside not wanting to break the fantasy for her. 

He lets go of her arms and pulls her sweater over head. Then he undoes his belt and tells her to lie down. She settles back on the bed and he straddles her hips. “Hands up Jemms.” She raises her hands above her head and crosses them at her wrists. She glances up to watch him bind them together with the belt. Her teeth are worrying her bottom lip and her eyes are alight. Once her arms are secure he moves down to her button down shirt. He takes his time, undoing each button slowly methodically and as he does, he talks to her … “Oh Jemma, if only I had known, that you ‘ad a dirty little secret. That you craved this, ahhh my sweet girl, I will show you how to serve your master properly my darling.” His eyes flick up to hers as he talks, making sure she is still ok with this, that he isn’t pushing too far. But every word he utters is met with moans and sighs and her body is practically on fire with need. 

He finishes unbuttoning her blouse and leaves it open. He runs his thumb over the lace covering her nipple. She arches into his touch and pleads for more, “Oh yes, sir, please show me how to be good for you, I just want to please you, oh gahhd Fitz, please I need you…ahhh” The yelp comes as he pinches the now erect nipple between two fingers and gives it a small tug. 

“You may call me sir or Master. Understood?” DomFitz is back and she is pretty sure her pussy is dripping now.

“Yes, sir oooh ahh yes.” He is playing with her nipples over her bra and she is ready to explode. He moves down further and slide her slacks and panties down her legs. He lays next to her admiring the view before placing one hand on her flat belly, traveling slowly down. He gets to the curls between her legs and before he dips further down, he asks, “Jemma, safeword, what is it?”

“Pineapple - oh please sir touch me. Show me how to be your good girl.” He hisses at that, oh yes he is definitely dreaming this, but he might as well get the most out of it.  
His hand travels further and dips between her lips and he loses all composure when he feels how wet she is .. soaking wet, desperately turned on. He drops his head for a second onto her chest and breaks his Dom posture, to groan, “Fuck Jemma, you are so wet.” She smiles at her overcome he is, how pleased and moved. But his break doesn’t last long, DomFitz is back in a second his teeth are pulling the lace cups of her bra down as he his fingers test her entrance. She feels one finger slip in just as his teeth close over a nipple. His teeth pull just a bit hard as that rogue finger curls up searching for her spot. 

She is moaning and screaming, begging for more … not sure exactly what she is even asking for … crying out for her master to give her anything and everything. He adds a second finger as he alternates between gently lapping at her breasts and roughly grazing her nipples with his teeth. His fingers pump in and out and his thumb finds her clit and starts rubbing gentle torturous circles. She can’t even believe all of the sensations she is experiencing at once - every single part of her body is exploding in tiny fireworks and the belt at her wrists is amplifying every feeling three fold. She is writhing, moaning, keening, crying out, completely losing all sense of anything until she feels her orgasm come dangerously close. 

She screams, “Oh gaaaahhd, I’m so close, please sir, can I come? Fuck, sir please???”

It is a miracle that Fitz doesn’t come on the spot when she asks to cum - it might have been the hottest thing he has ever heard in his life. Normally, he would make a sub wait, edge her, get her there over and over again but it’s their first time, and how could he deny this beauty anything? They will have time for more games, he tells himself, right now he wants to see her come apart at his hand. 

“Yes, beautiful, come for me.” He can immediately feel the ripples inside her as her cunt starts vibrating around his fingers. And he kisses her hard as she crashes in fits and waves of pleasure. When he pulls back, her eyes are hooded and her breath is heavy. He pulls his hand out of her and runs his teeth and tongue over one of his fingers, eliciting another desperate hot moan from her. He has to be inside her … now.

He flips her roughly on to her stomach. “I’m not done with you yet my pet. Ass up. Now.” 

She is already so turned on but a new wave of moisture pools between her legs as he gives her instructions. Wow, just wow, how had he gone this long hiding this side of him, all she could think about was bringing it out, nourishing it with her submission, cherishing him and relishing the joy of a skilled dom. She is certain she can feel her heart growing and expanding with even more love for him, or maybe that was the incredible orgasm? Same difference.

She moves her legs so that she is on her knees, ass and cunt up in the air for him, arms still bound at the wrists, lie stretch out ahead of her, her face buried in their bedding, covering the smile that had spread across her face in anticipation of his next move. 

He places a hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her down, making her arch and lift her backside even higher for him. “Mmmmm, yes just like that my girl, do you want to feel me inside you gorgeous?”

“YES” she cries out quickly desperately, like she absolutely cannot live without him for another second but he doesn’t move. He runs his other hand across her butt cheeks, squeezing one hard enough to pull on her sensitive pussy lips and make heat pool at her tightening belly.

“Yes… ahhhh, ooh, yes please sir - please fuck me, use me!” 

Fitz smiles. “Good girl, that’s right m’darling, I’ll be using this pretty little cunt any time I want..” And with that, he thrusts inside her, hard, fast, and to the hilt. His grip on her hips keeps her steady and she grunts from the intrusion. He pulls back slowly and then goes back hard again making her cry out. He carries on this way for a while, driving her crazy, she needs more, needs him pumping away at her with abandon, getting his fill of her. But she doesn’t beg, she moans and presses back into him, savoring his dick in her pussy and how fucking perfectly he fills her. 

“Do you need more my pet? Tell me what you want..” Slam, back in he goes and draws back extra slow.

“AAHHHH, oh my gaaa, yes sir please fuck me harder, faster, I just want to ….ahhhh, nnnnh, oooh … I want to make you feel so good sir, I want to feel you come inside me, please sir, fuck me … ahhhhhh.”

He reaches around rubs four fingers over her mound, stimulating her clit as he starts to move faster. She is moaning loud again, peppering each thrust with affirmations and begging and praise and he can feel that she is getting close again. He speeds up goes even harder and continues rub her clit. He can’t hang on much longer, but he is desperate to feel her come one more time. He reaches with his free hand and grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks it hard, pulling her head back and arching her back. 

Lightning explodes in Jemma’s brain and she can’t even ask him before her whole body is rocked by an earth shattering, world tilting, breathtaking orgasm. She is crying and screaming, she is shaking with pleasure and she can feel him emptying himself inside her, filling her up as she tightens pulses around his cock. Once they both come back to earth he gently releases her hair and slowly drags himself out of her sensitive cunt. She immediately collapses in a satisfied boneless heap and he takes a steadying breath before joining her. 

He curls up next to her and starts undoing the belt at her wrists. Once she is freed he pulls her into his body. He kisses the top of her head and runs his hands up and down her back. He is murmuring to her about how beautiful she is, what a good girl she is, how much he loves her, how desperate with need he is for her … She can barely speak but her heart swells again and she buries her face into his body and plants a small chaste kiss to his chest right at his heart. He tilts her face up and gives her a knowing smile, he has so much in store for her but for now he just murmurs in awe, “My Jemma … all mine.”


End file.
